Surprised Visits and Whispered Confessions
by skip0992
Summary: Mitchie is surprised by a visit from Alex.. One-Shot


**A/N: This was originally written at LJ in demi_selena and was a Lovez fic but changed to Alex/Mitchie.. so yeah just go with it. Hope you enjoy it**

**------------**

The car ride to her hotel was short, but after her concert in Canada it seemed to last for hours. The fact that she a human popsicle didn't make the black SUV move any faster. Mitchie let out an exhausted sigh and looked down at her bandaged finger as the car started slowing in front of the hotel.

She got out of the car, went to her room, and fell back onto her bed and under the covers as if on autopilot. She failed to notice the bathroom door shut with a sliver of light peeking from underneath as she had entered her room. The rock star screamed when the door was slammed open and light flooded her vision as a black, unidentifiable figure walked out of the little white room.

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want? Are you going to kidnap or kill me 'cause the police _will_find you? Oh my gosh, I can't die!" Mitchie yelled to the figure now fully alert.

She had a look of utter confusion cross her tired features as the intruder started to giggle. Then a rush of excitement filled her whole body as she realized she knew that giggle like the back of her hand.

"Alexandra Marie Russo! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't you know never to sneak in peoples' hotel rooms and hideout in their bathroom?" the younger girl scolded.

"Sorry for scaring you Mitch, but I had to pee. I wasn't hiding. That was pretty hilarious though. Is that how you plan on acting if I really were a murderer/kidnapper?" Alex said, her giggles starting to subside.

"No, I knew it was you the whole time." Mitchie said embarrassingly.

"Ally, you know I hate when you laugh at me... Wait, how are you here?" Mitchie pouted.

"Psh! I flew with the help of some tricks I learned from magic lessons. Ya know, being a wizard just gives you those VIP privileges that people can only dream of." Alex commented sarcastically with a smirk that became part of her from the years of being mischievous.

"No silly-willy, I mean don't you have work?"

"Oh that! I just cleared my schedule for the next two days for some 'Mitchie Time.'"

The rock star could not help the goofy smile that found its way on her face as she jumped up to finally tackle her best friend in a hug. Alex lost her footing from the shock of Mitchie jumping on her and they fell to the floor with a squeal eliciting from the older of the two. The younger girl pulled back to make sure Alex was not hurt from the fall. Seeing that she had a smile gracing her lips, Mitchie smiled back and stared at them.

'_God what I wouldn't give to just steal a small kiss..' _Mitchie's thought startled her and she shook her head and got off Alex while helping her up.

"What happened to your finger? And why are your hands so cold?" Alex questioned the other girl.

"Concert in the freezing cold and playing the guitar too hard." She explained.

Alex ducked her head to kiss Mitchie's bandaged finger and breathe warm air onto her freezing hands. Their eyes met as a shiver ran down the younger girl's spine and caught her best friend's attention. They had a staring contest as Mitchie remembered what her main goal was; sleep. She moved to the bed and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt then pulled up the covers that had fallen to the floor.

"So, uhh, sorry to cut this short but I have been up all night. I need to get some shut eye."

"I actually just woke up before you got here. You know I can't go back to sleep after waking up Mitchie."

"Tough noodles. You're going to have to try."

"Tough noodles? Really, Mitch, really? I can't go back to sleep!"

"Oh for Pete's sake! Either you get in that bed and sleep or go out by yourself and do something."

"But it's too earlyyyyyy! Let's watch a movie!"

The younger girl just stared at her best friend with a raised eyebrow as she jumped up and down trying to get her own way. _'Too bad Russo. Your cuteness will not make me give in to you.' _Mitchie turned over in the bed to face away from the older girl's pout. Alex threw a silent tantrum behind the other girl's back but was caught when she was violently throwing her arms around. She was stunned when a pillow suddenly hit her in the face and made a thud as it hit the floor.

"You are so dead Mitchie Christine Torres!"

The older girl made to jump at the tired rock star, but stopped when she was hit with a glare that would make the devil himself cower in fear. Silently admitting defeat, Alex quickly changed into some boxers and a tank top while Mitchie wrapped herself even more into the warmth of the bed.

Mitchie faced away from Alex on her side and fell right to sleep. Alex, however, tossed and turned for a good five minutes before the other girl turned over and effectively stopped her by curling her body into Alex's back. The older girl gave a sigh of happiness/relief and snuggled into her best friend's embrace.

When she thought the rock star was asleep, Alex whispered into the night "I love you Mitch, more then you will ever know."

"I love you too Alex, more than Rachel loves Luce." Mitchie whispered and placed a light kiss on the back of Alex's neck.

The two girls snuggled closer together with smiles the size of Texas on their faces. The older girl laced their fingers together on her hip and they finally drifted off into dreamland.

-----------

**Umm.. Yeah I had to change it to make sense, but if you want to read the original it's at livejournal like I said under demi_selena. Reviews make me happy.. (:**


End file.
